Fairies in Arendelle
by ccwettr123
Summary: Fairy Tail's strongest team awakens in the snowy mountains of Arendelle. Trouble ensues after they run into our favorite sisters. A war is brewing, danger is on the horizon. Will Elsa learn how to control her powers with the help of these strangers from another world or will Arendelle finally fall? Rated T Just to be safe
1. Awakening

Fairies in Arendelle

Ch. 1 Awakening

**Please note- this is actually my first fan fiction ever. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed or upset, as I'm still getting used to writing as a pre-established set of characters. Constructive criticism is asked for and a review is appreciated.**

A bright light, the feeling as if he was dissolving, and then, darkness.

"Ow!" Natsu rose shakily to his feet, his head throbbing. Where was he? He glanced around.

"Jeez, I don't remember going to sleep in the mountains. Weird… hey, where's Happy?" He stumbled around, searching through the snow that had accumulated around his sleeping place, high in a range of unfamiliar mountains. He quickly came across a cat-shaped lump in the snow and immediately began to dig. He had soon unearthed the little blue cat, who, with the sudden light and lack of cold, groggily woke."C'mon Natsu, can't we start training for the S-class exam tomorrow? I'm still worn out from yesterday!" The little cat complained. Slowly, the cat rose to his feet, but his eyes shot open when he realized that they were no longer in the worn out house that he and Natsu shared.

"Natsu, where are we?"

"I dunno." Natsu responded casually. " Sure looks cool though."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. They looked up, and standing on an outcrop above them stood a woman wearing heavy steel armor with a bronze cross embezzled on its left half. She stood straight and proud, her long scarlet hair blowing in the cold mountain wind.

"Erza!"Happy cried excitedly.

"Hey, what'r you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I… I do not know." She replied, a worried look on her face. "Do either of you know this place?"

Natsu "Nope."

Happy "Uh- uh."

"Well, if you two are here, there is a good chance that Lucy and the others are as well." Erza turned and jumped down from the ledge, landing next to Natsu.

"We should begin to descend and see if we encounter anyone else."

"Aye sir!" They replied in unison.

They descended the mountain slowly, taking in the wonder of the new world around them. The mountains were beautiful, with shining white snow capping the great stone mammoths, slowly fading towards the bottom, and eventually breaking for a huge forest of evergreens at the bottoms. After just a few minutes of walking however, they spotted a rectangular brown shape standing in stark contrast to the snow a few feet below them. The wood rotated slowly, revealing itself to be an ancient grandfather clock, and in its cabinet crouched a thin blonde girl wearing a white and blue shirt with a short blue skirt, with a leather case bulging with golden and silver keys resting on her hip.

"Lucy!" Yelled Natsu.

"Natsu, what did you do this time! , she exclaims." The clock replied. "Oh, I'm very sorry dear, but our time is up!" And with that, the clock vanished in a puff of white smoke, leaving Lucy shivering in the cold mountain snow.

"I hate it when he does that!" She cried, wrapping her arms around herself in a futile attempt to keep warm.

"There you guys are!" They heard from further down the slope. A thin man with black hair stepped out from behind a boulder, wearing nothing but a pair of pants.

"Gray!"

"Juvia is here too!" Said a thin, pale woman with curled blue hair, who had just stepped out from behind the same boulder as Gray.

Erza stepped up from behind Natsu. "Now that everyone is here, does anyone have any idea where we are?"

"Somewhere ccccccold." Shivered Lucy. "CCCcan't we find someplace warm before we tttttalk?"

"Fine, let us continue our descent immediately." Commanded Erza.

_In Arendelle

It had been a few weeks since what the people had dubbed the Eternal Winter, and things had more or less returned to normal, at least for most of the small city. In the castle however, things were slightly different. Elsa, queen of Arendelle, stood by the window of her room in the castle, gazing out into the mountains, a worried look on her face. She turned as she suddenly heard the door open behind her.

"Hey Elsa, did you see that strange light in the mountains a few minutes ago?" Asked the bright, cheery voice belonging to her younger sister, Anna. "Was that you?"

"No, at least I don't THINK it was me," replied Elsa, a look of worry on her face.

"Well, whatever, but whatever it was, it sure was cool! Hey do you think we could go and maybe see what it was? Kristoff could take us! Oh! I know! We can have a picnic up in the northern forest tomorrow, just you, me, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf!"

"I'm not so sure that that's a good idea," continued Elsa.

"Oh, yeah, maybe we shouldn't invite Olaf. I mean, he's cute and all, but he just talks WAY too much!"

"That's not what I meant Anna!" Cried Elsa, a look of desperation crossing her face.

"Oh. Ok. Kristoff isn't even in town anyway. Sorry for bothering you Elsa." Anna turned and left, closing the door softly behind her. "Anna, wait, don't go." Whispered Elsa. It wasn't the picnic that had upset her, it wasn't even Anna's rambling. It was the fear that maybe she had lost control of her powers again, without even feeling it. No, she thought to herself, no. That wasn't what happened. And so, with a look of determination on her face, she rushed out of her room to the kitchen to get a cup of hot cocoa for Anna. She would make it right. She would not be afraid anymore.


	2. The Pack

Fairies in Arendelle

Ch2. The Pack

"Ahhh, warmth." Sighed Lucy. After almost half an hour of walking, they had finally escaped the snow and entered the underbrush of the huge pine forest. They continued to walk for a while when suddenly, Erza stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Said Natsu grimly, " And I smell blood."

"Quickly!" Cried Erza, as she rushed into the forest, followed closely by Natsu. After a few second of confusion, the others took off after them. They soon ran into a clearing, the grass covered in snow. In the center of the clearing, a man with blond hair, dressed in ragged old furs, stood atop a brand new sleigh, a torch in his hands. At his side lay a battered reindeer, a bite mark on its leg oozing blood. And around the sleigh slinked a large pack of grey wolves. The man spotted Erza and the others almost immediately. "Get back! You have to get help!"

"I've got this Erza. I do have to train for the exam." Said Natsu, an eager look in his eyes as he stepped forward.

"No! They will tear you apart! Run!" Cried the man frantically.

Natsu smirked. With a single thought, orange flame engulfed his body, and he rushed foreward, his foot connecting with the first wolf before it even knew he was there. The wolf flew out of the clearing, its side slamming into a tree. But Natsu wasn't done. He followed up with a downward punch into the skull of the next wolf, driving its whole body to the ground. He sideswiped the next wolf with his leg, and it crashed into the ground. By then the pack had forgotten the blond man and had surrounded Natsu. Grinning evilly, Natsu sucked in a huge breath, and cried, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" With that, a read circle formed in the air in front of his mouth, and as he breathed out, red flames poured from his mouth onto the wolves, catching many of them on fire. With a chorus of yelps, the remainder of the pack retreated back into the forest. Natsu turned to the man he had just saved, a childish grin replacing the dark smirk on his face. "Glad we could help! Hey, do ya know where we are, and maybe tell us how to get to Magnolia from here?" But the man couldn't answer. He hadn't seen anything like that since, well since the eternal winter. To think, Elsa wasn't alone. However, all of this thinking got to Kristoff, and he immediately proceeded to faint.

_In Arendelle

"Anna, are you in there?" Asked Elsa as she stood outside of her sister's door. "Anna, please open up. I'm sorry. Please."

Hearing footsteps from down the hall, Elsa turned and found Kai, her steward looking at her. "My lady," he said formally, " I believe your sister has gone to look for Kristoff in the woods."

"Did she at least take an escort?" asked Elsa, suddenly afraid.

"I tried to tell her to, but she insisted that she go alone."

"No, I… I have to go after her. Wasn't there a wolf pack sighted in those woods? She could get hurt!"

"My lady, remain here. I will have Captain Williams dispatch several squads of his guards to look for Princess Anna."

"But…"

"Nothing is to be gained by putting both surviving members of the royal family in danger. Don't worry, my lady. Captain Williams and his men will find your sister."

Suddenly, a guard ran into the hall, breathless. He quickly regained his composure and snapped to attention. "Kai, Queen Elsa, Kristoff has just pulled up at the gates. He's with strangers, and Sven appears to be hurt."

"Is my sister with him?" blurted Elsa.

"No, my lady."

"Well, let them in immediately and get a doctor for Sven."

"Right away sir." And with that, the guard ran off to complete his duty.

"I need to see these strangers. They might know something about where Anna is." Elsa said, just as she ran off after the guard.

"I.. Well… Wait for me!"

_Meeting

Elsa burst out of the castles main gate, a veritable blizzard at her heels. However, she was able to stop and compose herself before turning the last corner to see the strangers. With a deep, calming breath, she stepped around the corner. The first thing she noticed about the strangers was how peculiar they looked, especially the man closest to her. He had spiky red hair, lightly tanned skin, and wore a scarf with a scale pattern on it. Not to mention the fact that a little blue cat sat on his shoulder. He looked up as soon as he noticed her. "Hey, you must be this queen we've been hearing about. I'm Natsu." He said casually, a grin on his face." It's good to meecha."


	3. The Cold

Fairies in Arendelle

Ch. 3 Darkness

Elsa could only gape at the young man and his friends. On the shoulder of the one who called himself Natsu sat a little blue cat with wings, of all things. Directly behind him stood a young woman with striking red hair. What was suprising about her was her clothes. Where just a moment before she had been wearing a suit of steel armor, she was now dressed in a formal gown. Then there were the black-haired man and blue-haired woman. A tiny raincloud floated over the woman's head, drizzling down on her, but whenever the water got close to the man, it froze solid, the tiny drops clinking into the ground. And of course there was the sheepish blonde standing behind all of the others. Just as she had nearly collected herself enough to speak, a battered Kristoff rounded the corner behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in fright, the ground around her feet developing a layer of frost. She glanced in horror at the strangers, expecting them to be shocked and afraid of her power. However, Natsu only glanced at her feet, and then turned to the dark-haired man. "Hey Grey, check it out! She's an ice mage too!" Too? Elsa was dumbfounded. Kristoff cleared his throat behind her, and she spun around. "Oh, um, Kristoff, I apologize. I forgot you were there." Kristoff leaned against the castle wall, his hand clutching his wounded side, his eyes on the ground and a shy look on his face. "Um, yeah, sorry Elsa, I uh, kinda forgot to tell you. They can use magic."

"All of them?" Elsa exclaimed in shock, forgetting that the very people she was discussing were only five feet behind her.

"As far as I can tell," Kristoff replied uncomfortably.

Suddenly realizing that she was ignoring the strangers, she spun around once more. "Oh, please excuse my rudeness, um, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The redheaded woman stepped forward. "I am Erza, also called Titania. You have already met Natsu," she turned, gesturing towards the black-haired man and the blue-haired woman. "The man there is Gray, and next to him is Juvia, and that is Lucy," she said, pointing to the blonde. "We thank you for welcoming us, but could you possibly tell us how to return to Magnolia from here?"

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of Magnolia. While you were in the Northern Forest, did you see a girl with strawberry- blonde hair wearing a green dress? She is my sister. She ran out last night and I'm afraid she may be in danger." Elsa asked, her voice full of desperation as she suddenly recalled the threat to her younger sister.

"No, I apologize, but I do not remember seeing such a person." Said Erza.

"Hey, hold on, does she smell like strawberries?" Asked Natsu.

"I… um, that sounds like Anna, but I'm not sure. She wasn't wearing any perfume the last time I saw her." Elsa said, growing more and more frantic. She had begun to pace back and forth, her worry causing a slight snowfall around her.

"Well, I guess I'll go look for her. You wanna come?" Asked Natsu.

"Wait, what!" Elsa cried, snapping out of her trance of worry. "You would do that?"

"Why not? I mean, it is kind of our job." Natsu replied casually. "So do ya wanna come or not? She is your sister."

"You're right. I can't put Anna in danger again. Guards! Prepare a sleigh and our best reindeer team!"

"Yes milady," replied one of the guards standing nearby as he rushed off to do his queen's bidding.

"The rest of us will remain here, in case your sister returns." Stated Erza.

"Kai will take care of anything you need."

Natsu smirked, " C'mon, let's get going."

_ A Few Hours Later

In The Northern Forest

"I think she went this way. Sure smells like it." Said Natsu as he sniffed the air deep in the forest.

"That's towards the North Mountain. We have to hurry! That's where the wolves are supposed to be denned!" Elsa cracked the reigns and created a path of ice and snow for the sleigh to run on. The sleigh immediately surged forward, as the search for Anna continued. " Are you sure you don't want to ride?"

"Nah," replied Natsu, as his strong legs easily keeping up with the sleigh.

"I hu,hu,hu, I wanna ride!" Panted Happy, his magical wings barely holding him aloft.

"Get on!"

Happy landed with a gasp of relief in the back of Elsa's sleigh.

"C'mon! Try to keep up!"

Looking up, Elsa saw that Natsu had already gained a significant lead. She cracked the reigns again and sped off into the woods.

_The North Mountain

Natsu peered into the darkness of the ice cave. " I don't see anything, but the smell is strongest here."

"We need to go inside. I'm not leaving without Anna," said Elsa as she reached for a torch.

"Really? A torch?" Natsu chuckled as a bright orange flame formed over his left hand and he stepped into the darkness.


End file.
